


MEET ME THEN | WHEESA

by kimwig



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Army, F/F, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig
Summary: "I'll change the world."The government is in need of any help they can get whe the North attacks unplanned, killing most of the soldiers on the South's largest unit.Fighting for their lives and homes, two friends and two homes are torn apart, never to be put back together.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein
Kudos: 10





	MEET ME THEN | WHEESA

Another explosion sounded from outside and the ground shook, two figures tightly holding onto each other while another bursted through the door. Out the window, mother nature was mourning, wailing for the loss of her children that were set on fire by the ugliest things in the world; humans and their absurd machinery.

"Ahn Hyejin, Jung Wheein, with me," a man shouted over the loud sound of the bombs, clothes covered in black dust and wounded arm bleeding all over the floor "We have to go, now!"

A woman emerged from under the table, an infant in her hands and another small child by her her feet, holding her long dress in her small fists. Holding back tears, the woman reached to bring all her children close to her along with the oldest of them all - the raven head holdings her friend's hand tightly by the window.

"What do you mean?" the women's voice broke, she couldn't lose more people in the war. Her husband leaving was enough damage "They're girls, they can't just go to wa—"

The man held his hand up, stopping the upset mother and beckoning over the two oldest "Our men have fallen, we need any bodies we can find," he spoke strictly "Women from the ages of 18 to 35 are now obliged to help."

"You can't just take my daughter!" the woman screamed, shaking the crying baby in her arms when the ground shook "Hyejin-ah, don't go. You have to stay here, I can't take care of your three siblings all by myself."

The raven head shivered, hands sweating against her friend's, who kept quiet the whole time. Her eyes were fixated on the badge on the man's chest and her teeth worked to open wounds on her dry lips as she bit down on them, trying to build up courage.

"Do it for your husband, ma'am," spoke the man, turning his head back to see his coworkers waiting on the car impatiently "These kids can help us save our side, we need them to fight back the North."

Hyejin took a step forward, dragging her blonde friend in front of the man and saluting. Her chest raised in pride and her eyes locked with his own, passion and love for the homeland almost pouring along with the tears of anticipation in the younger's eyes.

"We can do this, Wheein-ah," she spoke, not once turning to look back at her mother when they were put on the trunk of the large car along with the rest of the girls from the houses close by "We can save the country. We'll be heroes, end this war once and for all."

The blonde nodded from beside her, pulling out a photograph of her with her father when she was little. She laughed quietly and looked at the familiar faces of Byulyi and Yongsun that lived near their farm, seated just beside her on the trunk "Or we're going to meet our fathers," Wheein nudged Hyejin's shoulder playfully, fingers lacing "Whatever it is, I don't mind, as long as we're together."

But they weren't and they would never be, or that was what the sarge had screamed at them after throwing uniforms that didn't fit them by their feet and demanded they would wear them immediately, leaving all of their precious and not belongings on the large trunk of the car that had brought them all the way to the scout station.

"Ahn Hyejin, Moon Byulyi, Park Narae, Kim Heeyoung, Jung Jaehyun, Ha Chungo, line 1."

Men shouted out names, put each and every new soldier in position, showed them how to shoot, the proper way to attack and avoid being attacked all in a matter of a couple of hours and just befote the sun was about to set, they were finally ready to attack.

"Wheein-ah!" Hyejin called out to her friend many rows behind "Good luck! Let's be happy soon."

Her voice traveled with the slight breeze, pushing Wheein's bangs away from her face and bringing a smile on her lips. The woman held her hand up, waving.

"Be careful, yeah? I want to see you again." brushing off the weird glances from the people in the line beside her, the woman leaned over and smiled, trying to meet Hyejin's eyes.

"We'll meet again, that's for sure. I'll make it happen." Hyejin's heart beat quickly inside her chest, brain projecting all sorts of images from what was about to happen in her head. She shook it slightly, anything could be done if you have faith and try again and again. Hyejin could make anything happen.

"Make what happen?" Wheein whined when a soldier passing by punched her arm to get her to stop talking, stumbling back a little.

"I'll change the world." Hyejin spoke loudly for everyone to hear "Just wait and see." 

The blonde laughed, heard lolling back and eyes closing. The woman always said that and promised to make the world a better place for them to live, where difference is accepted and people are free, happy and can make choices for themselves, be educated, live on their own, get jobs they can live off of - women too. 

"Meet me then," she replied, taking her position and looking straight ahead as she waited for the sergeant to begin the attack "When you've changed the world. I'll wait for you."

Hyejin bit her lip, trying to keep a smile from forming when the men in the cars screamed at them to start running, guns loading and feet pounding on the dry ground while they ran to their destination. She adjusted her helmet and cracked her neck, eyes sharp and cautious like the ones of a tiger waiting for it's pray. 

Everything happened so fast and the woman had soon grown used to the constant explosions, the smell and feel of blood against her skin, even the burning in her lungs because of the fumes. Days and days went by in a blur, her dry mouth and empty stomach not bothering her as she crawled on her feet and legs, hid behind bushes or fought head to head with the tired soldiers of the North. There wasn't a moment she felt scared to push the trigger, break someones neck or stab their eyes out of their sockets, Hyejin was not afraid of fighting. Besides, she did her whole life. What kept her up at nights as she carefully watched for any enemies walking by was her dysfunctional heart, the one that brought her on the edge of throwing up when thinking of something bad happening to her friend - the blonde she grew up with. Wheein was the only one who understood her, related to her and stuck around from the day they met to the day they were forcefully taken away from each other.

"Ahn, watch out!" the voice of the man behind her faded as soon as it sounded and Hyejin felt her eyes closing and her body giving up. There was darkness, deep and suffocating. 

And soon the raven head felt her body drifting to another time, to the past. Her life playing like a movie in front of her eyes, all the events in it's short duration unfolding for her to watch, the choices she could've made in different situations poking at her insides like a poisonous needle, injecting guilt in her system. A dark feeling that tugged at her heart and itched her skin, made her limbs shake and her body drip of cold sweat. 

_The two girls laying on straw in he barn should've definitely not be laughing and joking around, hands intertwined while the sun set. Wheein's grandfather had asked them to take care of the cleaning in the barn, yet somehow both had managed to disregard his words and spend time together talking instead._

_"Wheein-ah," called out the raven head, eyes fixated on the rotten peaces of wood above their heads "I love you."_

_It was so random, but felt nice to say. Hyejin didn't know why her chest felt lighter when she let the words roll from her tongue or why it simultaneously tightened and a sudden fear took over her. She was never afraid or anxious._

_"I know," replied the girl "I do too."_

_Wheein grinned, pushing herself off the straw mattress they had made, small hands coming to shake off the small parts of it on her dress as she murmured to herself the lullaby her father wrote for her before going away in the war. Even if he rarely showed affection, Wheein knew the man loved her, just like the rest of her siblings and that somehow he would be back soon._

_"No, I don't mean it like that," the raven head stood up too, knees buckling slightly "Not as a...friend."_

_The blonde continued humming to herself, her tired eyes that had previously screwed closed were now directly glancing into Hyejin's soul as though reading it's contents. Dragging her feet against the old, cranky wooden floor of the barn, Wheein walked closer and stopped in front of her friend. A subtle nod followed before she turned her head at the entrance, where her four year old brother was standing, crying with blood running from a large wound on his knee._

_"Did I stutter?" Wheein laughed, dimples in display as she walked over to her brother._

A burning pain shot up her body like fire and she cringed. It exploded in her brain with a blinding whiteness and the woman opened her eyes, dizzy as she felt, wounded feet pushing against the mattress as her back arched off her bed. Not long after, two women came running into the room, worry evident in their pale and tired faces.

"Are you okay?" the first asked, hesitating to reach out and hold her hands.

Hyejin took a deep breath, shaking her head "Yes. I am." she looked at the bandages on her arms and legs before craning her neck to look out the window. The weather seemed better and for the first time in forever there weren't black clouds clinging onto the sky "How long have I been in here? What happened?"

The nurses exchanged looks for a moment and the one on her right swallowed hard, finally speaking up "A while. We thought you had died." she cleared her throat and looked away, hands slightly shaking.

"There was a huge explosion, do you remember?" the other spoke "You were one of the few in your unit to make it out alive."

The raven head nodded, squinting her eyes as she brought her hands near her face to inspect them and the lack of control she had on her left "I do," a clinking sound rang, alarming the woman who flinched "So what happened? Will I go back out there or—"

"Peace!" one of the nurses smiled "They're signing papers soon."

And just like that, as time passed and the seasons switched places, both sides of the kingdom slowly started to co-exist and the heroes of the South returning to their homes and to their every day lives. So did Hyejin, having finally ended her physiotherapy seasons after many years and moving to town, working now as a trainer at the army. Her great tribute to the war and bravery caught many peoples' attention and she was one of the first women to ever start working, inspiring the rest to contest for their rights. And they did. Hyejin had set a great example for so many.

Adjusting her coat, the woman pushed on the door of the cafe she stood out for some time now. There, women veterans gathered and talked, somehow trying to ease the pain of those traumatic days. Another worker had suggested Hyejin would go to these meetings after experiencing her breaking down in the restroom because of some terrible dream that wouldn't let her rest . Usually, Hyejin wouldn't like people telling her what to do or trying to help her, she thought was strong enough to overcome anything on her own. Yet the nightmares keeping her up at night had started to take a toll on her health.

"Good evening, ladies!" a loud voice echoed and the room fell quiet "I'm glad to see you all here and also, very excited to announce that a new member will be joining our team today. Not sure if she's here yet, but—"

The woman trailed off, immediate tears of joy pooling in her brown orbs. Quickly and without hesitation, she used her hands to frantically move the wheels of her wheelchair, stopping right in front of the raven head.

"Hyejin-ah!" she reached out to hold the woman's hands who stood frozen, jaw dropping "What happened to you a-arm?"

Hyejin blinked, heart pumping like how it always used to when around her. She felt herself kneeling, taking off her coat and rolling up her sleeves to reveal her mechanical left arm "And what happened to your legs, Jung Wheein?"

They laughed, embracing each other the hardest they've ever had and crying on each other's shoulders. Hyejin was almost convinced Wheein had left, joined her father on wherever the dead went and Wheein knew she would've never been able to get in touch with Hyejin ever since she became known to everyone in the country. 

"I missed you," cried the raven head, refusing to let go of her friend and caressing her scarred cheek affectionately "What? Are you a therapist know, farm girl?"

"Me too, you have no idea." spoke Wheein and nodded, running a finger across Hyejin's mechanical arm. Sighing, she bit on her lip to stop herself from giving in and kissing the woman right in front of the whole team. 

"I told you I'll meet you when things get better, when I make them better."

But that could wait. They finally had all the time in the world.

"You did it, Hyejin-ah," the woman smiled "You changed the world."


End file.
